


After Life

by Black_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Academy days, Drama & Romance, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Reaper/pseuds/Black_Reaper
Summary: The life of William during his academy days.After waking up in a new world and with a completely different purpose, it's normal to be a little confused and sad.





	After Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to practice my english and the characterization of William T. Spears. My main account is Red_Reaper but I wanted to separate the stories.

_“Hehe so you finally did it, huh? I must say that hanging yourself is a really cliche way of die, nowadays. I visited you year after year, but you never had the guts to do it till today"._

_“Shouldn't I be dead?" a pair of eyes stared directly at him, his body was still balancing a little on the rope hanged from the ceiling. But it wasn't warm anymore. No._

_“In some kind of way you're dead, he! But let's talk about the details later"._

_“Aren't you at least a bit scared by the fact that you're talking with someone that just died?"_

_“Not much now, you get used with the time. Trust me..."_

Knowing that the great Undertaker was the one collecting his soul, he would have been more respectful.

William T. Spears sighed, reading the stoned name under the statue.

_Undertaker..._

_it wasn't his fault, he didn't expect to live after die._

_The feelings of that moment still gave him an unpleasant chill all over his body, that William didn't understand how he could still feel if he was dead. Some kind of long... “scythe" or something, cutting the rope and setting him free, shaking and losing his balance like if he didn't know how to walk._

_Strangely he didn't remembered anything about being a human._

“So... feeling any better?" William felt a hand palming his back with excessive force, almost making him lose his balance.

He turned around and looked at the great Undertaker, pretty confused with the differences with the statue in front of him.

“Oh! Don't believe in everything you see! Statues are made from someone's point of view, you know?"

“I... I guess you're right, sir" — William fixed his glasses, looking away and feeling excessively awkward without actually know why. Like if he were going to make any mistake at any moment and dissapoint the man in front of him. He didn't know anything about him but for some unknown reason, deeply inside him, now he wanted his approval. Hanging himself was a cliche way of dying, he already failed with a simple task. _And died for the mere reason of it._ “I feel... good, I guess. Considering the fact that I was hanging a couple of hours ago and also, considering the fact that I'm stronger now and immortal".

“Useful, don't you think? An ocassional bleeding but that's it! Instant healing and no scars.

With that comment William's eyebrows rose, staring at the long scar in his face and the other shinigami laughed.

“Can you see perfectly with those glasses or do you need new ones? I could ask Pops for a new prescription".

“I can see really well but I can't understand why I'm blind now. I could see pretty good when I was alive. Why it changed now?"

“You're a death god now. You are capable of doing a lot of things that a human can't even dream with doing. With every power, comes a weakness".

“And what I'm supposed to do in this place? What is it? Looks like a library. Humans can see it or enter?"

“You, my boy, are destined to collect souls from humans that are about to die and judge their value for the humanity. If they aren't valuable for the world they live in, their soul ends kept safe inside a book and stored in this library. You  _live_ eternally now, so you will be doing it till you're free of any sin, hehe".

_Free of any sin? Since when wanting to end with the suffering was considered a sin?_

His confused expression made the other laugh.

“But don't worry about it now. You will get trained and have your own scythe! You can customize it after passing the test and becoming an elite shinigami! Isn't exciting?"

William wasn't sure that  _“exciting"_ was the proper word to describe it.

It sounded quite difficult and for some reason, dangerous. Otherwise why they were capable of resisting any damage?

William T. Spears wasn't even sure if that was what he wanted for his recently discovered eternity.

_He even started to wonder if being alive was actually worse than this._

_It wasn't, he realized too late._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just a little start.
> 
> In my mind, William is the last soul that UT collects and it's starting to show his funny personality. Also, Grell has an special collector too.
> 
> Will try to write as IC as I can, since I don't own Kuroshitsuji and of course, either William or Grell, but I will try.
> 
> Eventual romance in between these two and more.


End file.
